elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Thief
:The Thief. Good with swords and bows, though not a believer of a fair fight. Prefers to avoid taking hits if possible. Can dual wield if the weapons aren't too heavy. Years of dealing with fences have given the Thief skills with negotiating a better deal. A firm believer in the adage "What's yours is mine, and what's mine is mine. See that guy over there, his stuff? Mine too." The Thief is a physical combat class. Lacking the raw power of other combatants like the Warrior, the Thief instead builds its power from their speed and nimbleness in combat as well as obtaining or stealing nice gear early, eventually learning how to steal an enemy's weapon from their hands. Their talents also include evasiveness, ambidexterity and a canny head for business. Players who want specialized warriors should pick the aforementioned classes. For a non-combatant with similar quirks, see Pianist. Players of Elona+ who'd prefer a dedicated gunslinger should consider the Gunner class. Starting Equipment *Two raw, cloth or bronze weapons **wakizashi (4d3) **hand axe (2d7) **club (3d3) **scimitar (3d2) **dagger (2d3) *a bronze helm 0,1 *a bronze breastplate 0,3 *a cloth girdle 1,0 *a pair of bronze heavy boots 0,1 *a metal stone *2 bottles of crim ale *3 potions of cure minor wound *4 rations *8 cargoes of traveler's food Notes *The thief's first weapon seems to only be cloth or bronze while the second may be raw, cloth or bronze (random bias?). *While not common, the bronze armor may also be cloth or raw and the cloth girdle may be raw. *As with all of Elona, exact equipment stats will vary. Strategies The Thief has equal potential at becoming a melee or ranged warrior, so it's encouraged to center in one build early. While it is possible for Thieves to be good at both, they also have multiple utility skill to focus on, and overt-hybridization ultimately becomes tedious and time-consuming. Another thing to have in consideration is how heavily Dexterity and Pickpocket come into play, so any build that hinders them is discouraged. As melee warriors they're good with most weapons, leaning towards Long Swords and Short Swords. Starting with decent Dexterity and trained levels in Dual Wield make them the only class capable of using two weapons from the start, but do mind weight and accuracy penalties. As ranged warriors they start with Bows trained, but are just as capable with Crossbows and Firearms. The biggest point of contention should not be over optimal weapons, but over armor type, given some perks and disadvantages present in all ranged weapon types. It's advised to make good use of special ammo to compensate for the Thief's lack of raw power. In theory the Thief is good with any armor type thanks to their balanced aptitudes, but certain styles of gameplay favor one type over the other. Light Armor is for ranged and dual-wielding PCs who favor hit-and-run tactics and Pickpocketing; Heavy Armor is for PCs focused on direct combat, who need more durability; Medium Armor is for PCs who'd prefer the middle point between both styles. Thieves make poor mages, not helped by their emphasis on Dual Wield and physical combat, but their decent Learning growths and trained Magic Device allow using rods to cover for the lack of magic. Thieves should keep some rods of heal wounds, teleportation, identify, holy light and change creature for emergencies, and maybe magic dart to deal with evasive enemies like imps and fairies. In spite of their lack of Charisma growths, Thieves make good Performers after some training, partly because of the respectable Charisma growths of the recommended races (see below), partly because of their constant use of Negotiation and Investing, which train said stat. Their Charisma training also gives them the advantage of recruiting a squad of allies to fight for them, similar to the Pianist (though not to the same extent), and some builds even encourage it. The Slave trader at Derphy offers some good NPCs for the early game, and some good shopkeepers later. Riding is optional but recommended at least until the PC gets higher Speed than their mount, and the horses sold at Yowyn offer a way to train it early. Joining the Thieves' Guild is not obligatory, but it does offer nice perks such as a Fence to sell stolen items for full price, halved blackmarket prices, and a constant supply of kitty banks, disguise kits and lockpicks. Race Yerles, Elea, Juere and Fairy are recommended picks for this class. Yerles and Juere have balanced aptitudes, while Elea and Fairy lean towards ranged, evasion and kiting strategies. Gods Lulwy of Wind increases Speed, which is useful for everything including faster stealing, plus Perception, Bow, Crossbow, and other utility skills. Her special action, Lulwy’s Trick, increases Speed dramatically for a few turns. The Wind Bow is a good but risky weapon better suited for allies (Eleas may be able to use it however), and the Black angel is a good pet mostly hindered by her bad AI. Mani of Machine is an option for PCs who get into gunnery, offering bonuses to Firearms, Dexterity, Perception, Lock Picking and Carpentry. His passive extracts crafting materials from traps. The Winchester Premium is a great shotgun with a Mist of Silence invoke and curse protection attribute, but the Android is a sadly sub-par ally and the worst of the god pets. Ehekatl of Luck increases Charisma, Luck and Evasion, which support the Thief's playstyle both directly and indirectly, plus other utility skills. The Lucky Dagger is fantastic for Dual Wielding and has the see invisible attribute, and the Black cat is a decent pet with the cFloat bit flag and the unusual ability to strengthen the artifacts of fallen enemies. Opatos of Earth is a choice for dedicated warriors, offering bonuses to Strength and Constitution, plus Weight Lifting to carry all that stolen loot, and other utility skills. His passive reduces all damage taken by 10%. The Gaia Hammer is great weapon with a Hero invoke better suited for Two Hands, and the Golden knight is a great self-reliant melee pet with the ability to carry up to 200s in weight. Changes in Elona+ Thieves now start with a Class Feat and trained levels in Lock Picking. Their Class Feat guarantees a critical hit against an unaware enemy. A newly introduced god compliments very well into the Thief's playstyle. See below. Class Feat Gods Yacatect of Wealth is a good option for PCs interested in money-making, offering bonuses to Negotiation, Investing, Sense Quality, plus Perception, Constitution, and other utility skills. The Kaneituuhou is a good Throwing weapon with high darkness resistance and the see invisible attribute, and the Goose is a decent melee pet with the ability to lay platinum coins after eating. Lulwy's special action, Lulwy's Trick, has been slightly modified. The action formula is now Speed increase by (Base * 20%) + 150 for 15 turns. Mani's passive has been changed to an automatic 10% bonus to damage from all attacks dealt by the PC, and the Android pet has received some buffs and the cArmour bit flag, at the cost of its previous Boost special action. His second gift has also been changed to the Mani's gem stone of satellite shooter, which deals a massive laser attack upon all NPCs in the area when used. Ehekatl now accepts dead fish and coconut crab as offerings. Opatos remains unchanged. Changes in Omake Overhaul Class Feats Category:Classes